


Tag

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, F/M, Fluff, Request Meme, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: request: exhausted numbness after crying





	Tag

You weren’t sure what sinister forces egged you on to travel at crepuscular, or why you didn’t have it in yourself to swallow your shallow pride, give up the act, and turn around.

They were children, just like you, but they were so strong! Within the past few days you’ve watched your friends punch Hisoka square in the face, nearly master nen, successfully best the Phantom Troupe, everyone wss making so much progress.

You were strong too, right? You had to be, it only made sense, if you weren’t, your ragtag group would have left you behind as soon as the exam had ended. Still, you couldn’t help but feel vastly inferior, almost as though you forgot who you were before striving so hard to be a Hunter. No, that’s not it, this was your life, your goal, unlike Gon - just wanting to find out what he was missing out on, and Killua - just looking for a challenge. You cared so much, why were they doing so much better than you? It wasn’t fair!

Burning in your chest, it flared every so often. You stare at the marshland before you, which seemed to nip at your feet and want to swallow you whole. Run! Don’t forget your mission, don’t get caught! The guild you promised your attributes on a whim wouldn’t be happy if you couldn’t complete a simple assignment. You could do this, you could do it yourself!

All for a simple hidden treasure and an urge to prove yourself, but to whom?

You are a child, a hallucination to these people…

There is a sharp pain that resonated throughout your chest as you grit your teeth, and your eyes finally release all your hidden frustration. You were this far gone, huh? At least there was no one around, until

“(Y/N)?”

Damn.

“What are you doing out here?” The last person you wanted to see, 12 year old prodigy assassin, your good friend.

“I could ask you the same question!” You avert your gaze, suddenly very interested in a vine that stretched around the branch you were leaning on.

“Playing tag.” Thanks Killua, should have been obvious of course, because two twelve year olds playing tag in a dangerous swamp while a storm was springing into action was where your mind should have been first. “Do you want to play, too? Gon is it.”

“I’m kind of busy, I don’t want to play games right now.” Your voice is an octave lower and your tears were on the verge of falling now, please, just go away.

“Are you sure? Come on, don’t be lame! Help me hide from Gon!”

You don’t know why that tips you over the edge, but you’re bawling now. Killuas smile drops into an expression of raw panic, “I invite you to our game and you start crying? You’re so weird!” He runs over quick as lightning to your side, placing his hands just above your shoulders, not touching you.

“Don’t cry, it’s awkward for me to comfort you! I mean, you can, but uh, don’t be upset just because I’m here now!” His usually pale skin was flushed red by now, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with this - you weren’t Alluka!

Wait.

He let’s his arms wrap around your shoulders lightly, “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong.” This wasn’t nearly as bad as being asked to present his liver, “I’m here. You’re not alone, I think that’s what friends are for.”

It wasn’t anyone’s fault you felt this way. You had so many friends you could go to for help.

It was comfortable, all of a sudden, and you feel a buzzing sensation in your chest. You were tired, your legs hurt, you were hungry, and you wanted to go home. You weren’t far gone or anything of that nature, you just needed to cry.

“Thank you, Killua.”

“Hey, we don’t need to play tag. I wanted to mess with Gon anyway - let’s go home and eat some snacks and watch anime.”

He offers his hand, which you gladly accept - are girls’ hands always this soft? - and you begin to walk towards home.

You press a brief kiss against his cheek. He smiles.

Killua is so good with girls.


End file.
